The Reason
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: My first TaoRis Angst or Sad End. Yang gak suka Sad Ending jangan baca dijamin nangis *bohong*


**Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan punya saya huhuhu *pundung***

**Rating : T aman**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, little bit Horror.**

**Pair : TaoRis (main pair), HunHan (cameo)**

**Summary : Sebuah alasan menjadi hal terakhir yang dia dengar dari seorang yang dia cintai *gaje***

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi atau Boys Love, Judul gak nyambung, GaJe, Aneh, Typho bertebaran, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**The Reason**

"Maaf... sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang... Tao."

Tao terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari suara ponselnya, raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu bahagia kini berubah menjadi kecewa. Raut wajah itu tercetak dengan jelas diwajahnya. Tao kini tengah terhubung dengan kekasihnya Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa Kris. Hari ini, adalah hari perayaan lima tahun mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tao sudah sibuk dari pagi mempersiapkan sesuatu, mulai dari memasak dan mendekorasi rumah sederhana miliknya. Tao tahu bahwa Kris sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan miliknya saat ini, tapi tidak bisakah dia datang dihari spesial mereka? Walau telat berjam-jam pun Tao tidak peduli.

Yah... seperti perayaan mereka ditahun keempat, Kris datang terlambat tiga jam karena ada rapat mendadak dan tidak memberitahu dirinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tao khawatir dan menelpon Kris berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat, alhasil Tao menunggu sembari duduk di meja makan hingga tertidur dengan berbagai macam makanan dan kue didepannya. Kris datang tiga jam kemudian, dengan semua makanan yang sudah dingin dan Tao yang tertidur begitu lelap.

Kris saat itu tidak membangunkan Tao dan hanya membawanya kekamar, menidurkan sang _namja_ bermata panda itu. Alhasil, paginya mereka bertengkar cukup hebat. Tao marah pada Kris karena tidak mengangkat telepon dan tidak memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Tao juga marah pada Kris yang malah membawanya kekamar dan tidur, tidak membangunkannya agar mereka bisa merayakan hari jadian mereka walaupun Kris datang telat dan makanan sudah dingin.

Dilain pihak Kris juga marah pada Tao yang terlalu bersemangat untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka yang keempat, Kris marah karena tahu Tao sedang sakit saat itu dan memaksakan diri untuk memasak juga mendekorasi rumahnya. Kris tentu saja tidak tega membangunkan Tao yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap karena Kris juga melihat raut wajah lelah Tao saat tertidur itu. Padahal Kris sudah mengatakan dia sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak mungkin bisa merayakan hari jadi mereka yang keempat.

Alhasil, setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain dalam waktu dua minggu karena masing-masing merasa kesal dan marah terutama Tao, namun tidak lama Kris meminta maaf pada Tao. Walau Tao enggan memaafkan Kris, namun Tao luluh dengan cara Kris meminta maaf pada dirinya. Kris memberikan sebuah boneka panda imut berukuran besar yang tengah memegang serangkaian kata bertuliskan **'I Love You'** dan juga memberi Tao sebuket besar bunga mawar sebagai permintaan maaf. Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu dan sungguh itu adalah salah satu memori indah antara dia dan Kris yang tidak bisa dia lupakan.

Tapi... rasa bahagia itu hanya sebentar saja, karena setelahnya Tao merasa Kris semakin jauh darinya. Kris semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Tao juga cukup sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Kris bahkan pernah tidak menemuinya selama dua bulan karena perjalanan keluar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan di negara tetangga. Hanya pesan saja yang bisa Kris sampaikan saat dia di luar negeri, tanpa menelpon Tao sama sekali hingga Kris kembali ke China. Dan saat itu Tao menangis semalaman karena Kris.

Dan memang benar, setelah Kris kembali pun ikatan mereka makin renggang dan terasa amat sangat jauh. Walau Kris sudah ada di China dan Tao begitu senang atas kepulangan Kris. Saat itu Tao langsung meminta Kris agar menemuinya dirumahnya secepatnya, Kris tidak datang dan hanya memberi pesan bahwa dia sedang sibuk saat itu. Enggan kah Kris menemui dirinya? Kekasihnya yang dua bulan tidak dia temui? Membuat hati Tao terluka begitu pedih dan terasa sangat sesak, rasanya seperti hatimu terdapat sebuah luka menganga begitu lebar disana. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini.

Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika dia merindukan Kris dan ingin bertemu dengan Kris, Tao pernah ingin menemui Kris kekantornya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat itu juga. Kenapa? Karena hubungannya dan Kris adalah sebuah rahasia, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya. Berbeda dengan Tao yang merupakan yatim-piatu, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melarang dirinya berhubungan dengan Kris. Bahkan kakaknya Zhoumi pun tidak keberatan atas hubungan mereka. Sedangkan Kris adalah anak semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha besar dan tentu saja orang tua Kris akan melarang hubungan Kris dengan Tao.

Tao merindukan saat-saat dia masih bisa bersama dengan Kris. Dahulu... ketika mereka resmi berpacaran, hampir setiap hari Kris menemuinya dan berkencan secara diam-diam dengan Tao. Pergi kencan menuju berbagai tempat yang indah dan romantis, hanya mereka berdua saja. Membuat hari-hari Tao begitu indah saat Kris memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya hanya padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun... sekarang? Rasanya Tao ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya melihat hubungan dia dan Kris saat ini. Padahal mereka sudah melewati masa senang dan juga sulit bersama-sama hampir lima tahun ini.

Tao bahkan pernah berpikir, apakah Kris tidak merindukannya? Apakah Kris tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah Kris sudah bosan dengannya dan sekarang memiliki kekasih lain? Hal-hal negatif itu terus berputar didalam kepalanya dan membuat Tao frustasi juga terpuruk. Tao berusaha menghapus hal-hal negatif tersebut dengan percaya pada Kris tetapi melihat sikap Kris yang seperti sekarang ini membuat Tao mau tidak mau percaya pada hal tersebut.

"Tao, kau masih disana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara Kris, Tao terlihat menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Ya, aku... baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang Tao."

'**Maaf? Hanya kata maafkah yang bisa kau katakan Kris? Tidakkah kau merindukan aku? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku karenamu?'** Batin Tao pilu. Kedua tangan Tao mulai terkepal dengan erat merasakan sakit dihatinya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Klienku hari ini sangat banya jadi a-"

"Aku mengerti... kalau kau memang tidak ingin datang tidak apa. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi Kris, aku tahu kau sudah bosan denganku. Karena itu... selamat tinggal Kris."

**PIIP**

Tao mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan tidak lupa dia juga mematikan ponselnya. Entah dari mana datangnya keberanian dari Tao mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Karena selama ini Tao tidak berani menucapkan selamat tinggal atau ingin berpisah dengan Kris. Tao terlalu mencintai Kris dan tidak berani mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sungguh, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Klien itu lebih penting dari padaku kah?"

Tao menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya yang hitam karena sudah dia matikan. Pandangannya dia alihkan pada masakan dan kue yang ada didepannya. Dimana disana terdapat makanan kesukaan Kris yaitu daging steak yang dimana jadi makanan favoritnya juga. Sebuah memori bahagia saat dia pertama kali memasak steak dihari perayaan hari jadi mereka yang pertama melintas dalam pikiran Tao.

**Flash Back**

Kris dan Tao tengah duduk berhadapan disebuah meja makan kecil dirumah Tao. Mereka tengah merayakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama dan Tao berinisiatif membuat steak yang merupakan makanan favorit kekasihnya itu. Tetapi... karena itu adalah yang pertama kali buat Tao, tentu saja steak hasil buatannya gagal. Dimana teksturnya hancur dan terlihat gosong.

Tao terlihat murung melihat hasil masakannya itu, wajahnya menunduk tidak berani bertatap muka dengan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf Kris _ge_, aku gagal membuat steak untukmu."

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao, dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang terlihat murung itu. Jari-jari Tao tidak mau diam sama sekali karena malu dan gugup, juga wajahnya yang selalu terlihat merona begitu melihat dia atau steak dihadapannya yang gosong itu.

Kris mulai mengambil sebuah pisau dan garpu yang ada disana. Kris mulai memotong steak gosong buatan Tao dan memakannya. Tao yang mendengar suara pisau dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring mengalihkan pandangannya. Tao terkejut melihat Kris yang memakan steak buatannya dengan sangat lahap, padahal steak itu pasti tidak enak karena gosong dan aneh.

"K-Kris _ge_ a-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa steaknya dimakan Kris _ge_?"

Kris tidak mempedulikan ucapan Tao yang melarangnya memakan steak itu, dia terus memakan steak itu hingga habis. Tao tercengang melihat steak gagal buatannya dimakan habis oleh kekasihnya, dia kemudian menatap Kris yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat sepenuh hati oleh orang yang kucintai. Benar begitu kan Tao?"

Kris tersenyum pada Tao, membuat Tao tersentuh oleh ucapan dan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. Kris terkejut melihat Tao yang mulai menangis entah karena apa. Memang Kris akui, Tao itu walau dari luar terlihat sangat manly dan gagah, sebenarnya dia sangat mudah menangis dan entah kenapa Kris sangat suka sifat Tao yang seperti itu, terlihat manis dimatanya. Kris langsung mendekat pada kekasihnya itu dan dengan segera menghapus air mata Tao yang meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ssshhh jangan menangis _baby_. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris.

"Hiks aku pikir _gege_ akan marah dan benci padaku karena aku gagal membuat makanan kesukaan _gege_ hiks ta-tapi _gege_ malah memakan steak yang gagal aku buat dan mengatakan hal yang membuat aku senang hiks. Aku mencintaimu Kris _ge_," jelas Tao.

Kris menatap Tao dengan penuh kehangatan dan mencium bibir _namja_ yang sedang menangis itu, mereka berciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tao," ucap Kris begitu dia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

**Flash Back End**

Tao menutup kedua matanya mengingat memori tersebut, dia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar begitu saja karena rasa sesak dihatinya kembali terasa. Satu tangannya dia simpan didepan dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghilang untuk sementara. Begitu Tao merasakan rasa sakit itu mulai perlahan menghilang, Tao menatap keluar jendela rumahnya. Dimana diluar cukup gelap padahal ini baru jam 05.00 sore. Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela tersebut, dia menatap langit yang berwarna hitam pertanda akan hujan deras sebentar lagi.

**TIK TIK TIK**

Dan memang benar, tidak lama air mulai turun dari langit membasahi bumi. Suara air yang cukup deras beradu dengan jendela rumah Tao, membuat Tao menghela napasnya melihat keadaan diluar. Entah kenapa suasana langit begitu sama dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Tao berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah sofa nyaman tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, perlahan Tao duduk disofa tersebut dan meraih sebuah boneka besar pembelian Kris dahulu yang memegang rangkaian tulisan '_I Love You'_. Tao memeluk Boneka itu cukup erat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan hal itu membuat dia cukup nyaman hingga tanpa sadar dia mulai tertidur, berharap beban dalam pikirannya akan menghilang ketika dia bangun nanti.

Satu jam telah berlalu saat Tao tertidur dengan memeluk boneka panda besar tersebut.

**Ting Tong**

Suara bel berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang atau tamu didepan rumahnya. Tao masih tertidur, tidak mendengar bunyi bel tersebut.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Tao akhirnya membuka matanya mendengar suara bel yang cukup berisik itu, Tao bangkit dari posisinya sambil menyimpan kembali boneka panda itu dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil menguap. Tao sedikit heran siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya disaat hujan masih turun dengan cukup deras ini dan langit makin terlihat gelap.

**Ting Tong**

Bunyi bel kembali berbunyi, membuat Tao mempercepat jalannya.

"Iya, sebentar."

**Cklek**

Tao membuka pintu dan langsung shock begitu melihat figur _namja_ bertubuh tinggi berada dihadapannya, menggigil kedinginan dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Namun... _namja_ tinggi yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya Kris itu masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum pada Tao.

"K-Kris _ge_."

"Maaf... aku terlambat Tao."

Tao tergagap, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan mengingat pembicaraan dia dengan Kris sebelumnya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Tao membawa tubuh Kris yang basah dan kedinginan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang hangat karena ada pemanas ruangan. Tao sedikit bergidik begitu merasakan dinginnya tangan Kris ketika dia menariknya menuju ruang tengah.

"Tunggu disini aku ambil handuk dahulu."

Tao kemudian membawa Kris ke sofa dan mendudukan _namja_ tinggi itu disamping boneka panda besar miliknya dan Kris. Tidak peduli sofa itu basah karena Kris. Tao kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, bermaksud mengambil sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kris yang basah itu.

Begitu Tao menemukan handuk yang cukup bagus, dia berjalan menuju Kris dan mengeringkan sekujur tubuhnya dengan handuk yang dia bawa tersebut. Kris diam tidak berkata apa-apa saat Tao mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk, mungkin karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya begitu mengigil dan wajahnya sangat pucat membuat Tao begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kris.

"Kris _ge_... kenapa kau memaksakan diri kemari disaat hujan deras seperti ini?" tanya Tao sembari masih mengeringkan tubuh Kris dengan handuk.

"Apa kau tidak naik mobil kemari? Kenapa sebasah ini Kris _ge_?"

"Itu karena aku takut kau salah paham Tao. Kau membuatku takut setelah sebelumnya kau bilang jika aku tidak ingin melihatmu, aku sudah bosan denganmu dan bahkan kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Aku kembali menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif, maka dari itu aku pergi kemari secepatnya dengan memakai motor," jelas Kris.

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kris dengan wajah menyesal.

"M-maaf Kris _ge_, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu a-aku."

"Aku tahu Tao, kau berhak marah padaku karena kebodohanku."

Kris memegang kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya, dan sekali lagi Tao kembali bergidik merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh kulitnya merasakan tangan Kris yang masih dingin itu.

"Tao... satu yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu dan akan tetap selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang kucintai didunia ini, melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Jadi kumohon... jangan mengatakan kata-kata menakutkan itu lagi _baby_, kau membuatku takut. Apa kau marah dan benci padaku?"

Tao terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris, jauh dilubuk hatinya ada rasa senang dan bahagia ketika Kris mengatakan kata-kata cinta padanya. Tetapi ada juga sebuah perasaan sakit dihatinya melihat sifat Kris selama ini. Apakah setelah dia meminta maaf kali ini dia akan berubah menjadi Kris yang dahulu atau Kris yang sama saja seperti yang sekarang ini? Tao tidak tahu itu, dia tidak ingin disakiti lagi lebih dalam oleh Kris.

"Tao... kenapa diam? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa... kenapa kau selama ini tidak mau menemuiku? Apa alasanmu selalu mengatakan kau sibuk jika aku memintamu untuk menemuiku? Kenapa ketika kau berada di Korea hanya mengirimku sebuah pesan? Kenapa tidak sekali pun kau menelpon atau menjawab teleponku? Apa kau tidak merindukan aku? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Apa kau bosan denganku? Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku melihatmu memperlakukanku seperti itu? Jawab aku Yi Fan," ucap Tao dengan nada serak sambil menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin Kris melihat raut wajahnya yang begitu terluka.

Untuk sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Itu karena ayahku..."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Aku mengatakan pada kedua orang tuaku aku berkencan denganmu. Ayah menolak dengan keras, bahkan mengancamku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. Berbeda dengan ibu, awalnya dia sangat shock, namun kini dia menerima kita. Sejak saat itu aku selalu meminta ayah agar merestui kita dan ternyata itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan."

Tao terdiam, masih setia mendengar cerita Kris.

"Ayah akan mengatakan akan merestui kita jika hanya dalam dua tahun aku bisa membuat perusahaan ayah berkembang pesat menjadi 50%. Aku tahu itu mustahil, namun karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersama denganmu, aku menerimanya. Dan sejak saat itu aku berusaha dengan keras agar berhasil. Memang benar, aku harus mengorbankan waktuku denganmu tanpa bisa menemuimu semauku."

'**Jadi selama ini... Kris,'** kata Tao dalam hati dengan perasaan bersalah pada kekasihnya begitu tahu ternyata Kris tidak menemui dirinya karena berusaha mendapat restu dari sang ayah. Dan dengan kejamnya Tao mengira Kris sudah tidak mencintai dirinya lagi, padahal _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya ini begitu mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu terluka Tao, saat itu aku ingin sekali menghubungimu di Korea. Mendengar suaramu yang sangat aku rindukan, tapi jika aku melakukan itu aku hanya akan membuat semua usahaku sia-sia karena ingin bertemu denganmu saat itu juga. Sedangkan disana aku harus menghadiri rapat yang sangat penting."

"K-Kris..."

"Maafkan aku... kumohon... maafkan aku..."

**GREP**

Tao memeluk Kris dengan erat dan menangis dibahunya.

"Bodoh... akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf hiks. Kau berjuang seorang diri demi kita, tapi aku malah hiks meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Maafkan aku Kris _ge_, maafkanlah aku karena kebodohanku ini."

Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Tao dengan lembut, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tao.

"Tidak apa... aku mengerti itu Tao. Jangan meminta maaf padaku."

Kedua _namja_ itu terus berpelukan untuk beberapa lama, Kris masih tetap menenangkan Tao yang masih menangis dibahunya. Setelah Tao mulai berhenti menangis, Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dibalik saku celananya membuat Tao kembali terkejut melihat sebuah kotak berisi dua cincin perak yang begitu indah yang Kris ambil dari balik saku celananya itu. Tao bisa melihat ukiran bertuliskan 'Kris & Tao' pada cincin perak tersebut.

"Huang Zi Tao, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku hingga akhir hayatku?" ucap Kris sambil memegang tangan kanan Tao.

Tao membeku mendengar ucapan Kris, dia shock Kris ternyata sedang melamarnya sekarang ini. Tao menatap Kris dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, hatinya berdebar-debar dan bisa dia rasakan debaran itu sama ketika pertama kali Kris mengatakan cintanya padanya.

"_Will you_?" tanya Kris lagi ketika Tao masih diam saking terkejutnya.

Tao mengangguk pelan begitu dia sadar Kris tengah menunggu jawabannya. Kris tersenyum dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Tao, setelah terpasang Kris mencium jari manis Tao yang saat ini sudah terpasang sebuah cincin itu. Wajah Tao begitu memerah, menerima perlakuan Kris yang sungguh romantis untuknya.

Kris mengeluarkan satu cincin lagi, sebuah cincin yang sama dengan Tao. Kris menatap Tao, dan Tao yang mengerti arti tatapan Kris mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Kris juga. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Tao memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Kris di tangan kanannya. Kris tersenyum melihat cincin itu kini sudah terpasang di jari manisnya.

Kris menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan mengecup bibir Tao, membuat Tao membeku mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kris. Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berbisik ditelinga Tao.

"Terima kasih Tao... aku mencintaimu... ingatlah kalau aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris _ge_, dan selalu mencintaimu."

Tao tersenyum dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut penuh rasa cinta.

**-o0o-**

**Di Tempat Lain**

Luhan dan Sehun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, tubuh Luhan bergetar dan hampir akan jatuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahan dirinya. Perlahan air mata Luhan turun dengan deras melihat sebuah jasad orang yang sangat begitu dekat dengan dirinya juga Sehun kini terbaring kaku dihadapannya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di Seoul International Hospital setelah mendapat kabar buruk dari seorang yang menelepon padanya. Memberitahukan bahwa sahabat baiknya mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat mengendarai motor. Dia langsung menuju ke rumah sakit yang disebutkan orang tersebut untuk melihat sahabat baiknya yang ternyata sudah terbaring kaku disana, tidak bernyawa.

"Hiks K-Kris hiks." Ucap Luhan pelan sembari menangis sambil menyentuh wajah _namja_ tidak bernyawa dihadapannya yang terasa begitu dingin dan pucat itu.

**TBC or END**

**Pilih saja**

**Author : *dihajar TaoRis shipper* ampun... maafkan aku membuat Kris oppa meninggal di epep ini **

**Tao : Kau kejam sekali author T-T membuat Kris ge meninggal dan meninggalkan aku hiks disaat aku akan menikah dengan Kris ge *mukul author pake tongkat***

**Kris : Memang kejam *jitak author***

**Tao dan author : *natap Kris horor* HAAANNNTTTUUUUUUUUUU *kabur***

**Kris : HEY! Siapa yang hantu?**

**Review Please**


End file.
